Carta a Draco
by jplunatica26
Summary: Astoria quiere darle una noticia a Draco y lo hace a través de una carta.
**Summary** : Astoria quiere darle una noticia a Draco y lo hace a través de una carta. One Shot

 **Carta para Draco**

¿Qué pasa cuando llegas al final? Ves atrás, todo un camino realizado pero no estás satisfecha con lo que has hecho aunque al principio era lo que querías. Con obstáculos superados y con abismos que rodeaste para poder llegar y ahora que estas allí sientes que algo te falta.

Tienes éxitos, aplausos, flores y reconocimiento pero no tienes con quien compartirlo, pues así estaba yo ¿sabes? Entonces te vi. Tan rubio, tan pálido, tan firme y elegante aunque tus ojos los empañaba una profunda tristeza.

Yo también había estado así, ese fue uno de los abismos que rodee pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Allí estabas luego de tantos años sin verte, junto a Theo y Blaize, como te recordaba aunque sin la sonrisa que acompañaba ese recuerdo, estabas feliz por tu amigo aunque muchas cosas no te dejaban demostrarlo.

Me sorprendió verte, no lo negare aunque esa de esperar ¿Quién mas podía ser el padrino de bodas de Theodore Nott? Era obvio, su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy.

Con ese cabello tuyo tan rubio que casi parece blanco y tan extrañamente desordenado, se te veía muy bien aunque recuerdo que de adolecente lo usabas tan repeinado que en ocasiones me daba risa.

Tus ojos grises siempre abiertos, siempre tristes, siempre alertas miraros a Daphne y luego se fijaron en mi, frunciste el ceño y desde luego supe que no me reconociste ¡no me recordabas Malfoy! Al principio me ofendió pero luego comprendí cuando bailamos juntos, coloque mi mano en tu hombro y tú me sujetaste de la cintura tan levemente como si yo fuera de cristal que habías cambiado mucho.

Yo a pesar de haber estado muy lejos de aquí sabia muchas cosas y cuando me obligaron a estudiar en Howarts también me golpeo fuertemente la guerra. Mis conocidos de toda la vida se veían obligados a sr mortifagos para proteger a su familia pero tú más que nadie estabas perjudicado con una misión que al final no pudiste cumplir.

No eres mal Draco. No eres un asesino aunque harías cualquier cosa por nosotros y eso lo sé, no eres malo y me lo has demostrado muchas veces.

Creo que me salí del tema.

¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste matrimonio? ¡Merlín! Estabas tan nervioso que hasta tartamudeaste ¡Draco Malfoy tartamudeo! Eso era algo que no se veía todos los diasny sin embargo yo llegue a verlo muchas veces, como cuando nació Scorpius

Es tan pequeño- dijiste y tanto tu madre como yo rodamos los ojos

No seas ridículo Draco, es tu hijo- dijo Narcissa aunque sin dejar nunca de sonreír, feliz por su nieto, feliz de que su hijo allá superado todo y a todos.

Me lo dijo muchas veces, ella solo quería que fueras feliz y según mi suegra lo habías logrado pero nunca me atreví a preguntártelo aunque la sonrisa volvió a tus labios casi permanentemente como el día que acepte ser tu novia o cuando me convertí en la señora Malfoy y el brillo en tus ojos también volvió cuando cargaste a Scorpius por primera vez o el día que conociste a tu nieto aunque por mucho tiempo te habías negado al matrimonio con Rose Weasley, nuestro nieto es una de las cosas que más adoras en el planeta y bueno que se puede esperar si el pequeño Acturús es tan parecido a ti que parece que lo hiciste tu y no Scorpius y Rose Malfoy, hasta tú tienes que aceptar que se oye bien.

Ahora que nos veo a todos, una familia completa me pregunto ¿fuiste feliz?¿eres feliz Draco? Yo lo fio, lo soy y estoy segura que lo seguiré siendo ¿Qué me dices tú?

A por cierto, esta carta no era para ser un resumen de nuestras vidas aunque me salió eso no sé porque pero bueno, era para decirte que la tradición de tu familia está rota y me debes cincuenta galeones, si Malfoy esta vez ganaron mis genes, Rose está embarazada de nuevo ¡y parece que es niña!¡¿no es maravilloso?!

Espero que cuando entres al salón tengas una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios y si te conozco como sé que lo hago, la tendrás.

Te amo Draco.

Siempre tuya.

Astoria Malfoy.


End file.
